Love Game
by Honeypop
Summary: Eric gets bored at work, and suggests that he and Sookie play a game. They decide to swap roles, and Sookie realizes just how much fun it is to be the powerful vampire sheriff of Area Five. IWTS contest entry.


**I Write the Songs Contest Entry**

**TITLE: Love Game (Lady Gaga)**

**CHARACTERS: Sookie, Eric, Pam**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these wonderful characters, they are the property of Charlaine Harris.**

**PEN NAME: Honeypop**

**BETA NAME: RubySun03**

**VIRGIN WRITER: No**

**TEASER: Eric gets distracted at work by his hot telepathic wife, and suggests they play a game. They decide to swap roles, and Sookie realizes just how much fun it is to be vampire sheriff of Area Five, and that her husband makes a seriously hot, naïve, telepathic waitress. Lemony sweetness. Set a few months after _Dead in the Family._**

* * *

"Shall we play a game?"

Eric was in his office, rocking back in his chair. He'd just put the phone down on an incredibly tedious supplier. Sookie was lying down, stretched out on the sofa to his right, reading a magazine. She had on a short, tightly-fitted skirt, and the exposed flesh of her thighs was distracting. He was bored of working, and he was done for the night, he'd decided.

She turned her head to look at him, and tossed her magazine on the floor. "Like what?"

"Like one of our special fantasy love games," Eric said, smiling. "I can be cursed. Who is this beautiful, sensuous woman who has taken me in?"

"No, not that one."

"How about you're a horny witch, desperate to get into my tiny, red briefs?"

Sookie smirked. "No, not that one either. I know you're not wearing them, anyway. It would spoil it."

Eric put his pen in his mouth and chewed the end in thought.

"You could get angry, and punish me when you see that I'm going commando. Cast some sort of spell that pins me to the wall and has me under your complete control."

Sookie was already prepared with an alternative.

"How about you're king, and you're questioning me, because you suspect me for treason? You'll try anything to get the truth out of me." Sookie was pleased with her idea, but Eric wasn't so keen.

"Not tonight. Maybe another time." He leaned back in his chair and narrowed his eyes, pouting slightly as he thought about alternative options. "How about you're the vampire sheriff of Area Five, and I'm a naïve, yet incredibly gorgeous telepath who walks into your office, offering my services?" He gave her some majorly seductive eyes and cocked an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Sookie pursed her lips and considered the new idea. It looked like he wanted her to be in control tonight, she thought. Sometimes he liked that. Only in private, between the two of them.

"I could work with that." Sookie looked around the room, and at the door. "Shouldn't we do this at home? What if someone comes in?"

"The office is more authentic. It's Monday, the bar's dead, and Pam is the only other vampire on duty. I am just visiting you to offer my services, anyway. What were you thinking of doing to me in here?" Eric brought his fingers to his mouth and pretended to look shocked and scared. Sookie giggled, and Eric smiled at her. It was a warm, loving, almost human smile, that he reserved only for her, since she was the only one who could make him smile like that. "You can lock the door, sheriff, if you'd prefer."

Sookie looked at him for a moment, deciding whether she was up for it or not, right here in his office, and then smirked.

"All right then."

"Excellent." Eric immediately rose from his chair and strode towards the door. "Five minutes."

Sookie sat up, slipped her heels back on, and then trotted eagerly over to Eric's desk to sit in his big leather swivel chair. _Vampire sheriff. Hmm. _She looked down at her outfit. Her dress was kind of sexy, and it would certainly do the job. Eric had been eyeing her in it all evening. She'd watched him out of the corner of her eye, his gaze tracing her curves, making strategic stops, while he talked business. She'd casually stretch her bare, perfectly smooth, tanned legs, or run her tongue over her lips, and smile inside as she heard his fangs click down in response.

She was wearing a charcoal-gray stretch-jersey dress. The sleeves were three-quarter length, and the neck was fairly high, but the material hung in a low swag at the back, exposing a lot of flesh, stopping just above her butt. The bottom part of the dress was short and tight. She could have worn a bra, and exposed the back of it, but she chose not to. Since she was wearing a jacket until she entered his office, no one was seeing her boobs anyway, except Eric. VPL was not an option in a tight jersey skirt, and she was wearing a very flimsy thong. In retrospect, perhaps subconsciously she had actually dressed with the sole intention of seducing Eric this evening. Not that it took much effort, since he was always so ready and willing to be seduced.

She ran a hand over the edge of the desk, then sat up straight in the chair and tried to pull a serious, bad-ass vampire face. She guessed she probably looked like a petulant child. She decided not to try so hard, and instead tried to focus on her character. _Understated power, experience, confidence, and deadliness_. She wondered how Eric was going to fare, playing at being her. The thought of it made her giggle. She stopped herself abruptly. _Vampires don't giggle, Sook._

There was a knock at the door. Sookie cleared her throat.

"Enter."

Pam poked her head around the door.

"Sorry to bother you mistress, but there's someone here who has requested an audience with you."

"Er," Sookie was a little embarrassed that Eric had got Pam involved. She liked it when she called her mistress though. "Thank you Pam, see them in."

Pam turned to the corridor, hand on hip, and jerked her head towards the office.

"She'll see you now, you sniveling excuse of a human." She turned to Sookie and winked, before turning her attention back to Eric. "Move it, you pathetic breather!"

Eric cast his child an evil glare before he stepped in.

"Do you need me to stay and help, sheriff?" Pam asked, pleasantly.

"No. That will be all," Sookie commanded in her firmest voice.

Pam pouted in response to her dismissal, and then closed the door with a final parting smirk. Eric was standing there in front of her, waiting, and she looked him over. He was wearing the exact same clothes as before, of course; snug, low slung, dark jeans, tight red t-shirt with some sort of design on it, and heavy black boots. His hair was a little bit more ruffled than it was earlier, and she wasn't sure whether that was purposeful. Maybe he'd decided to tie his hair back and then changed his mind. Perhaps he'd just ruffled it for effect. But he did look different. The way he was standing, his posture, the look on his face. Much more _human_. Was he pretending to breathe? _God, he was good at this_, Sookie thought. She decided she'd have to up her game.

"And you are?"

"Stevie Stockhouse, ma'am."

Sookie resisted the urge to laugh, and tried to maintain her strong vampiric posture.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Stevie. Won't you sit down?" She tried not to sound too cheery, trying to make out like she was slightly annoyed by his interruption, but curious.

Eric smiled a little before taking the seat opposite.

"I am Erica Norman, sheriff of this area, but then I suppose you already knew that."

"Of course."

"What can I do for you this evening?"

"Well, I was hoping there was something I could do for you," Eric responded, completely innocently. _Oscar nomination for Mr. Northman!_

"Oh, really?" Sookie cocked a suggestive eyebrow. "And what was that?" _God, being Eric was great!_

Eric shifted in his seat and looked down at his hands, playing nervously with his fingernails.

"Well, I... um, I have a special gift."

Sookie waited for him to continue. He looked so sweet when he was pretending to be human. He was sitting awkwardly in the chair, tapping his foot nervously. Eric always made regular chairs look tiny. He kept running a hand through his hair, tucking some rogue strands behind his ear, which kept falling in front of his face again. He couldn't seem to meet her eyes for more than a couple of seconds, feigning a sort of shy uneasiness. Even his slight accent, which was usually discernible, was completely gone. He really was good at this, and the fact that he was always so believable made it easier for her to get into it, without feeling embarrassed. His effort made Sookie want to try harder. It also made her want to seduce him _real bad_.

"Yes?" Sookie said, urging him to continue.

"Well, I'm telepathic. I can read other human's minds, some supes too."

Sookie leaned forward and placed her elbows on the desk.

"Vampires?" This was dangerous territory, of course, but realism was all part of the game. If she really were vampire sheriff, she'd probably ask.

"No."

"Are you sure? Why don't you try? What am I thinking right now?"

Eric looked at her wide-eyed, pretending to be scared.

"I don't know. I can't. Vampires have no brain signatures, or something like that. It doesn't work, you know, since you're all dead and stuff."

"Hmm. Very interesting. Telepaths are very rare, and in my experience, taste absolutely exquisite."

Eric looked at her with an expression she couldn't quite read. He was perhaps trying for shocked and frightened, but mainly he looked excited. For the two of them, there was no hiding their true emotions, anyway, due to their bond. She could feel the lust and excitement rolling off him. He shifted in his seat again, and did the hair tucking.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hire me, to use my talent."

Sookie sat back again. "And why would a nice young man like you want to work for a vampire?"

Eric bowed his head. "I need the money. I got fired from my job for fighting with my boss when he came onto me. I have a family to support, since I look after my six young cousins on my own after their momma died in a horrific drunken wood-chipping accident. In my town everyone knows me as Crazy Stevie, on account of my unusual gift, and I'm finding it hard to get work."

He looked so sad and dejected that Sookie felt truly sorry for him. She resisted the urge to go over and comfort him, and tried to remember her persona, as well as the fact that this wasn't actually real. This was getting good, and Eric was pulling out all the stops tonight. They always went that extra mile in their role-play fantasies. The build up made everything so much more believable. It was always worth it, in the end.

"I see. That's quite a tragic tale. And how did you come to know of me?"

"I have a vampire neighbor, Will Crumpton. He wants a piece of my ass, really bad, but he's not getting it."

"You do seem to attract the boys, don't you Stevie?"

Eric gave an embarrassed smile.

"I guess."

"I'm sure you get plenty of attention from the girls too. You're quite delicious." Sookie made a point of giving him a serious eye-fuck. It wasn't difficult to pretend. She suppressed a sudden overwhelming urge she had to go over and lick his face.

"Well, er, Mr. Crumpton, he heard about my plight and suggested I meet with you."

"I see." Sookie sat back in the chair and tapped her fingers on the arm rest. "Actually, I do have a little problem at the moment that you might be able to help with. I have a human underling who I believe is lying to me. Perhaps you could meet with her and use your talents to get to the bottom of the issue. I would pay you very generously."

"What has she done?"

Sookie was flying by the seat of her pants here. "I, er, believe her to be spying for the sheriff of another area. A sheriff who's trying to discredit me."

"What will you do to her if she is a spy?"

"I will alert the king, who will take appropriate action."

"Are you sure? You won't hurt her will you?" Eric appeared genuinely concerned.

Sookie narrowed her eyes, and tried not to smile at his imitation of her.

"What if I did? Why would you care about some turn-coat human?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. If you promise me that if she's guilty, you'll be merciful, and she'll be given a fair trial, then I'll help you whenever you need me to."

Sookie realized how stupid it must have sounded when she said a similar thing all that time ago. _What in the hell was she thinking?_

"Agreed. I will set up the meeting. Now, were there any other reasons for you coming here tonight?"

"I'm sorry?" _Oh, a picture of innocence, Mr. Stockhouse. _

"You could have called me. Mr. Crumpton has my number."

"Yes, I suppose so. I guess I was curious to see your vampire bar. And when Mr. Crumpton described you to me, well, I suppose I wanted to see you for myself." He smiled shyly.

"And was his description accurate?"

"Oh, yes. But you're even more beautiful in the flesh."

He flashed her some seriously sexy eyes and Sookie's breathing quickened. _Vampires don't breathe, Sook._

"I wonder if this was actually your true reason for coming here. Are you curious about vampires? Of the things you have heard about us?"

"I've only ever met one vampire. I suppose I am curious, yes."

"Well, Mr. Crumpton is one of those boring, mainstreaming vampires. I think you'll find things are much more exciting here at Fangtasia."

Eric smiled. "Oh, I'm already quite excited."

Sookie's eyes immediately homed in on his cock.

"Ms. Norman, are you looking at my penis?"

She quickly averted her gaze, and shook her head a little, trying not to smile.

"No. I will hire you for your services, and I will give you my word that no one will be harmed unnecessarily no matter what you are able to read from their minds."

"Thank you."

Sookie took her time, looking Eric over, deciding on her next course of action. She sat forward in her chair again and gazed intently into Eric's eyes.

"Hmm. That is odd. Have you heard of glamoring, Stevie?"

Eric shook his head. "It doesn't work on me, I'm afraid, ma'am." He looked proud of this.

"Unglamorable. That is a shame."

"Why? What were you planning on doing to me? I hope it wasn't anything nasty. I won't stand for that kind of thing, Ms. Norman. You should show me some respect, if you want it back."

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend, Stevie. I was just thinking how much I would like to taste you."

"Taste?" Eric's fake-breaths quickened.

"Have you ever been bitten?" Sookie said, seductively.

"N-no. I mean, yes. But only by a small dog. A friend of mine has a rather mean and frisky terrier. Not by a vampire."

"Would you like to try?"

"Oh, I don't know. Will it hurt?"

"Only a little. I will make it very pleasurable. The pleasure will certainly outweigh the pain."

"I er, I..." Eric shuffled in his seat. _He was so good. _Eric was thinking the exact same thing about her. _She is getting so fucking good at this. We're going to have to start filming this shit._

Sookie got up from her chair and went over to him. She reached her hand out, and trailed her palm over his chest and shoulders, as she slowly stepped around the back of his chair. She took a lock of his hair between her fingers and let the soft strands sift through. Then she bent her head to his ear and whispered.

"You smell divine. I'll bet you taste amazing."

Eric's eyes widened and a faint smile appeared on his lips.

"M-my blood?"

Sookie ran her hands over his hard, broad shoulders and down his chest as she bent down, and let her teeth graze the shell of his ear. "Everywhere," she breathed. _Breathing, dammit!_ _Well, I have to breathe_, she thought, _I can't help it_. Passing out mid-fantasy was such a downer. It had happened to her before, but that was usually during the sex part.

"_Oh_." The word escaped Eric's lips in a soft moan, and he closed his eyes, leaning his head back a little.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"I...no," he answered. Sookie combed his hair through her fingers, lifting it back to get better access to the skin of his neck, which she licked slowly. "Maybe. I don't know."

"Don't be." She let his hair fall back down over his ear, and moved around to stand in front of him. Eric looked up at her, and he couldn't hide the fire in his eyes. Or the bulge in his pants. "I think the thought of me biting you makes you excited, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Eric whispered.

Sookie hitched up her dress a little and straddled him confidently, sitting astride him, and curled her fingers around the back of his neck. She brought her lips close to his, almost touching, but then pulled away, and traced her mouth gently over his jaw and down to his collar bone. She gave a couple of delicate kisses, and she knew that her light touches were driving Eric crazy, sending little sparks of electricity through him. She could feel his desire building through their bond. Unable to control himself, he let out a low growl.

"_Yes_," he repeated, deeper this time. He angled his neck, preparing for her bite. Sookie pulled back, ghosting her lips over his cheek as she spoke.

"I will give you what you want. But first, you must do something for me."

Eric growled again, then steadied himself.

"Anything."

Sookie placed a hand up Eric's t-shirt and stroked him, paying particular attention to his hard nipples.

"I think I'd like to fuck you, before I drink from you."

Eric gripped her thighs, and she could tell he was trying to hold himself back. Keep his fangs retracted. Stay in character.

"I think I'd like that too, Ms. Norman."

Sookie couldn't take it any more, being so close to him, in such close proximity to those fantastic lips that always gave her so much pleasure. She angled her head and brought her mouth to his. She tried to maintain some level of control, but after a minute or so they were going full out, tongues twining, hands wandering, kissing passionately. Sookie finally managed to pull away.

"You're quite a kisser, Mr. Stuckhouse," she panted.

"Stockhouse." Eric swallowed, and remembered to pretend to breathe. "Thank you, ma'am. You're pretty good yourself."

She got up from his lap and perched on the edge of the desk.

"Let's see what else you can do with your tongue."

The briefest of smirks passed Eric's lips, before he was kneeling in front of her, running his hands up and down the outside of her thighs. He was trying to play innocent but she was making it hard. Literally. He looked up at her, his chin resting against her stomach, as if asking for her permission. Sookie got the idea.

"Go and lock the door," she commanded. "I doubt very much you would like anyone to interrupt us, and I will spare you your blushes."

Eric got up from his knees, went to the door and turned the latch. He pressed his forehead against the door and closed his eyes for a moment. S_he's fucking amazing_. He turned back to face her.

"Undress," Sookie instructed. "Slowly."

Eric did as he was told, untying his boots and then kicking them off, before pulling his t-shirt over his head. Their eyes locked as he unbuttoned and then unzipped his jeans, slowly, and slipped his hands down the sides.

"Stop," Sookie commanded. "Leave them on, for now." Eric tugged at the waist and pulled the zipper back up, but left the button undone. Sookie knew that if she caught sight of his huge, hard gracious plenty she might not be able to resist jumping him, and she wanted to make it last longer. Plus he looked so fucking good in nothing but those tight jeans, slightly open, exposing that amazing flat, muscular stomach, the glorious V-shape, and the little trail of golden curls. Not to mention the way they hugged his firm, glorious, award-winning ass. Just... _perfect_. She spent hours propped up beside him in bed during the daytime, just staring at it. Sighing. Sometimes touching.

Sookie took a deep breath and re-grouped. She hitched up her skirt and leaned back on her hands, parting her legs a little.

"Get over here, telepath."

Eric knelt in front of her again and pushed her dress up over her stomach. He looked up at her with beautiful, innocent, wide-open eyes, and she wound her fingers through his hair. He trailed his lips over her warm flesh, kissing and then gently licking and sucking on the delicious, soft skin of her belly. Then his mouth trailed lower, over the material of her panties, and he nipped at them with his teeth. His fangs were out now, but there was little hope of retracting them at this point. He was too hungry.

Sookie shivered, and she breathed heavily as she watched him work. His huge hands ran up and down her thighs, and around to caress her butt, which she obligingly lifted from against the desk. As he licked at her through the thin, silky material, he squeezed her cheeks, pulling her body closer to his eager, greedy mouth. Sookie threw her head back and whimpered. He carried on teasing her this way, nuzzling and nipping at her, until she was letting out beautiful, desperate moans.

"Do it," she breathed, before finding her commanding voice again, and gritting her teeth. "Now."

Eric slipped two fingers beneath the material, and gave her nub the briefest of touches, before he tugged at her thong, and whipped it off. Then his mouth was on her, his tongue ravaging her soft, sensitive flesh. He wasn't holding back and playing innocent now. Sookie didn't mind so much.

"Oh, _oh Eric_."

"Stevie," Eric mumbled.

"Yes. Oh God, yes Stevie. That's so good."

He stopped running his flattened tongue over her sex, and concentrated his efforts on her clit. Then he began alternating between dipping inside, probing, and rolling his tongue over and around her hard nub. When he began to groan and suckle on her, and then shake his head a little, Sookie moaned and her body tensed, as she felt the orgasm build. She parted her legs further, bracing one foot on his shoulder, and Eric placed two curled fingers inside her. As soon as he began pumping them in and out, hitting her sweet spot, she came. She gripped the back of his head, pressing him to her more tightly, and leaned back further on the desk with her other arm. After an incredible, sublime release, she shifted herself so she was standing again, propped against the desk. Her eyelids were heavy, as were her breaths.

"Well." She looked down at Eric, still kneeling before her. "I see you have talents other than telepathy."

Eric smiled a little.

"I have many talents, Ms. Norman." He kissed lazily at her hips and stomach, and ran his tongue over her flesh, dipping into her belly-button.

"Oh. Perhaps you could show me some of those, too."

"Well, I make a mean omelet, and I'm pretty good at making shadow puppets."

Sookie snorted, and then chided him for making her laugh at such a crucial part of their role-playing.

"I'm not interested in that, Stevie." She pressed the toe of one of her high-heeled black pumps to his chest and pushed as hard as she could. Eric fell onto the floor on his back, obligingly, and he couldn't help but smile in appreciation of her response. "I'm a vampire, do you think I care about your culinary talents?"

"No." _So fucking hot_. He pushed the chair well out of the way, and she knelt down, straddling his legs. She kissed and licked at his chest, and then trailed lower, running her tongue over the firm bumps of his six-pack. She palmed his cock, straining in his jeans, and he pressed himself closer to her.

"Well perhaps I could show you a few of mine," Sookie purred.

"Mm, yes," Eric growled.

Sookie moved further down his legs and gently eased down the zipper of his jeans, before tugging them over his hips, releasing Mr. Happy from his denim prison. She pulled them all the way down, before Eric maneuvered his legs and flicked them off completely. Sookie pulled her dress over her head and tossed it aside. Eric immediately sat up and began to lick at her exposed breasts, taking each of them in his hands, and suckling on each nipple in turn. Then he wrapped his arms around her warm, naked body and pulled her closer, and nipped at her breast with his fangs. He was forgetting himself and his role. She was just too delicious.

"Stop that, Stevie." Sookie found it hard to push him away, but she managed it, or at least he finally let her. She pushed him back down, and positioned herself. She gave his cock a few light strokes, before taking the tip of him between her lips. Eric groaned out, and propped himself up on his elbows. He wanted to see it all. _Every. Single. Move._

She started gently at first, rolling her tongue around his tip, and gliding her moist lips up and down his hard shaft. She teased him like this for a while, until he was writhing beneath her, and massaging at her scalp with his fingertips. Then she took more of him into her mouth, and began to use a gentle suction, which she increased with every deepening pass. She just loved to do this.

In his head, Eric was saying her name over and over, and he allowed a few whispered dirty Nordic phrases to escape his mouth. He held her hair back from her face, and focused his eyes on her lips. _Fuck_. Watching her was not helping, it was too much of a turn on, and he wasn't sure how long he could hold back. He screwed his eyes up, and tried to focus on the fantasy.

"Erica. No one ever did this to me before." He swallowed, and arched his back as his body jerked in response to a particularly sweet move she was making with her pointed tongue. Her fingers were also busy. "It feels... it feels incredible."

His compliments spurred Sookie on, and she began working him faster and deeper. Eric was wondering whether he should stop her and fuck her, but it was all too late. There was just no way he was stopping her now. No one could make him come harder or quicker or with more intensity than his beautiful wife, his lover. His entire world.

She scraped his skin with her teeth, and the noise that her sweet move induced was more like a Viking battle cry than a sound of sexual ecstasy.

"Ah, yes! _Yes_." He tensed, and came into her warm, wet mouth. _Nothing_ was better than Sookie giving him head. Nothing. Officially. He laid back and took a moment. Sookie finally released him from her mouth, and sat up and reached behind her, on the desk. Eric always had tissues at the ready, and there was a bottle of water on there that Sookie had been sipping from earlier. He'd forgive her break from character for now. Right now he would probably forgive her absolutely anything. He looked up at her, and took a moment to enjoy her beautiful naked form, her swollen pink lips, and her impressive sex hair.

"Ms. Norman. That was amazing."

"I know," Sookie responded, re-capping the bottle. "Vampires give great head. Are you a little cold, down there on the floor, Stevie?"

Eric realized Sookie was probably cold by now, with them both naked down here. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her again. She was a little chilly, in certain areas. Her arms and legs were cool to the touch, but her chest and cheeks were flushed. Her hard nipples brushed against his chest.

"Actually, yes, I am quite cold." Always, every day, eternally.

Sookie stood and Eric followed, as she led him towards the sofa. He lay down first, and then Sookie lay down on top of him, and pulled the soft, furry blanket which was draped over the top of the sofa over them both. Eric had put it there, for the many times when she fell asleep while he was working.

"Is that better?" Sookie asked, smiling.

"Oh yes." Eric rubbed her back and her arms, the friction warming them both. "Much better, thank you."

She leaned her face to kiss him, and they had themselves some quality make out time. They were soon touching each other, and found their way back to the fantasy.

"Are you hungry now, Ms. Norman?" Eric whispered at Sookie's ear, before sucking on her lobe. His accent was suddenly back, and it sounded even more pronounced than usual. His slick fingers were in between her thighs, circling her clit.

"Hell yes." Sookie shook herself out of her stimulated haze. She sat up and immediately lowered herself onto him, easing herself slowly. When he was filling her completely, she began to rock her hips. Sookie smoothed her hands over his chest, and pinched at his nipples, as she began to move a little faster on him. Eric moaned out and ground his hips further up into her. They soon found their perfect rhythm, and took their time, simply enjoying one another's bodies.

"Oh, you're going to taste so good," Sookie panted, as the pleasure began to build. "I'm going to bite you, and suck on you, and drink from you. I can't wait to taste you on my tongue." She moaned out, louder this time, as Eric's thumb found her nub. "Your sweet blood filling my mouth." She leaned back and braced her hands on his legs, working herself harder and faster on him. Eric was going crazy at her words and the way she was riding his cock.

"Yes. Bite me," Eric whispered. "Please bite me."

He sat up and kissed her, urging her on. Sookie pulled her lips away and latched onto his neck. She was used to this by now, and it wasn't so difficult any more. She bit down on the flesh and sucked hard, drawing on the wound, moaning as the blood flowed into her mouth. Eric began to moan too, and he gripped her head with his free hand, pressing her closer as the sublime pleasure flooded his body. Not all vampires were so keen on getting bitten. Most were very reluctant to give their blood in this way, even to their lovers, and even fewer got off on it. But Eric was different. It wasn't something he'd ever done with many partners. With his beautiful wife, it was simply perfect. Nothing came close to the intensity of the pleasure when Sookie bit him, hard, and drank from him like a true vampire.

He rode out the intense orgasm, jerking up into her, his thumb never stopping it's work on her clit. He added some extra pressure, and allowed her to pull away from his neck. The wounds had already healed, but Sookie still licked at them, pretending to heal them. He kissed her, and his kiss was all tongue, which she sucked eagerly into her mouth. Then he pulled away, nipping gently on her bottom lip, before taking a breast in his mouth, and he bit down. As soon as his fangs pierced her skin, Sookie was in raptures. She stopped breathing entirely as he took that first draw, and swallowed deeply.

"_Breathe, lover,"_ he thought, his mouth still occupied at her breast. _"You're going to pass __out and you've not come yet."_ Sookie exhaled loudly, and took a few short, jerky breaths, before taking in another deep lung full of air. Sometimes he wondered if she _could_ read his mind. She held her breath again, screwed up her eyes, and gripped his hair tightly in her fists, before she screamed out in her pleasure, shuddering as she reached her long, blissful moment.

"Eric! Oh, God. Ah! Eric." She smiled as her body totally relaxed, and he pulled his hand away to gently knead at her hips and bottom. "Oh... I mean... Stevie."

Eric rolled his tongue around her nipple and gave her breast a final, long lap. He looked up at her face, into her sated, droopy eyes. _Beautiful. _Then he lay back down and pulled her with him, tossing the blanket back over them both.

"It's official," Eric said. "I'm a fang banger, Ms. Norman. You've converted me. There's simply no going back from that."

Sookie smiled against his chest.

"Nope. There really isn't."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Would you swap roles with Eric and make a good horny vampire sheriff? Personally, I'd give it my best effort, given the possible outcome, but I'm not sure how even Eric could make me and my job as a Local Authority Housing Administration Officer sexy : )**

**Thanks to the lovely Northman Maille and Northwoman for hosting this wonderful, very inspiring contest! Please don't forget to read and review all the other stories written for the I Write the Songs contest. Especially the one by vikingfangtasies, who was also inspired by the same song!**

**Thanks also to RubySun03 for beta-ing for me, she rocks big styl-ee.**


End file.
